A Game Of Who Needs Who The Worst
by Something Profound
Summary: Apollonia has spent the past two years putting up with the cheating ways of Regulus Black. When his antics become too much for her pride, will she fall for the advances of his charming elder brother or will family loyalty prevail?
1. Down and Out

I was frozen in place.

It took me a moment to will my body to move, to even register the sight in front of me. The reason why this was so shocking to me is unknown. It seemed that it was becoming more and more of a frequent occurrence to unintentionally stumble upon my fiancé's acts of infidelity. Yet as soon as I saw him pressing her body tight against his own, their lips moving passionately against one another; a brick wall of emotion hit me full force. As soon as my senses had returned, I exited the empty classroom; the couple still blissfully unaware of my presence. Consequently, I found myself running through the second floor hallways as if a hoard of dementors were after my soul. I could feel the nausea welling up in the pit of my stomach. This was always my initial reaction to Regulus' antics; a mixture of shock, disappointment and disgust.

And so I found myself hunched over a toilet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom (the nearest option I had), not sure if I was crying because of the sickness, or because of the boy.

"Ohh what are you crying about now?" drawled Myrtle, who was gliding around by the sinks, "At least_ you're_ alive!"

Lifting my head to address her seemed like too much effort.

"Don't worry. Believe me, _I_ know what's like! Trapped in despair _all_ day long, no one to talk to. No one cares about pathetic little girls like us. _Especially_ not weeping, snivelling, moping, Myrtle. Isn't it true, Apollonia?" Myrtle queried, her head peeping over the door of the cubicle.

Sighing, my eyes flicked up to her transparent form. "Myrtle? Do piss off."

With a loud gasp and an icy glare, the ghostly Myrtle had hurled her body down over the cubicle door and disappeared into the toilet. With her gone, I leaned back against the wall and began to assess the situation. I could not keep going through this, but resolving it seemed like such a gargantuan task. Breaking up with Regulus was not an option. He was wonderful, and we were perfect for each other, and he agreed. So why did he feel the need to stray? I couldn't say this to his face, he would assume me hypocritical; I had strayed in the past. Even though it was before the betrothal, and before the seriousness, I knew he would not let it slip. Regulus was a very crafty young man. My thoughts began to race. _Am I not enough for him? There's no finer! I don't want to leave him. HE IS A CHEAT. So am I. I wish he knew how I felt… I wish he felt this way._ Biting my lip, I took a moment to stare into space.

It was on that cold bathroom floor where I decided: if Regulus was allowed to be unfaithful, so was I.

* * *

After a few futile moments spent cleaning myself up, I emerged from Myrtle's bathroom and scurried down the hallway. My eyes scanned the area cautiously. Curfew had been a few hours previous and I was not very keen on receiving a detention so early in the year. As I turned the penultimate corner on my way to the dungeon, my heart jumped. A dark-haired figure stood less than a metre from me. There was no hope of running; it was obvious by the slowly appearing grin that he had seen me.

"Well well, Ms Selwyn. What a pleasure," he quipped, a humorous glint in his eye.

My eyes narrowed as I looked him over. His school shirt hanging loosely over his built frame, the top buttons undone. My eyes rested on the tie that was dangling from his neck; a Hufflepuff tie.

"Hufflepuff, Sirius Black?" I questioned.

He raised his eyebrow for a moment and then looked down. Realisation struck his handsome features. "Oh yeah, Hufflepuff girls. One shag and they try to brand you," he mused, taking the tie off and tossing it on the floor, "It can stay there. I hear they're good finders or summat anyway, right?"

I shook my head, mentally noting the similarities between him and his brother. "Can't say I've heard that one. Anyway. Goodbye," I stated, briskly, before trying to edge past him. His arm however cut me off, and pushed me back to the wall.

"Not so fast!" he grinned, "What has you out roaming the halls at this time of night, Apollonia? Shouldn't you be busy in the dungeons, robbing my little brother of his innocence?"

I scoffed and looked away from him. "You brother is far from innocent and regardless, reasoning behind my whereabouts is none of your concern."

He stepped closer, lowering his voice. The amusement in his face was still apparent. "What's he done to upset you now? Do you want me to hex him?"

"I'm fully capable of doing that myself, thank you."

"Oh, I know. An independent woman such as yourself," he winked, moving himself directly in front of me, "you should be with a man, not a boy."

I frowned, not sure if I should be enjoying the close proximity of our bodies. Sirius and Regulus were very similar, looks-wise; jet-black hair, stormy grey eyes and a muscular frame. Both boys were also blessed with the Black family's charming good looks. "You're seventeen."

"More of a man than my brother," he retorted, very matter-of-factly. I couldn't find it in my heart to disagree with him. He flitted his eyes up and down my frame. "You look awful, just so you know. Although, it's a very awful thing, infidelity."

My gaze shot up to his face. "What are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Apollonia, the entire world knows," he exaggerated, "It's hardly a secret."

With a shrug, I looked away. "It's not important. I do my own thing too."

I realised my mistake too late to take it back. He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Now that is interesting," he smirked, pressing his body against mine, "Very, very, interesting."

"Sirius! Get away from me!" I whined, trying to push him off. Quidditch had done him well over the years and he was certainly no match for me.

"But Apps… I won't tell if you won't," he murmured, tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

"I mean it, Black, let me go-

A familiar voice cut me off. "Is there a problem here?"

Both of our heads snapped left to where Regulus stood, obviously making his way back from his heated rendezvous. Sirius pushed himself back from me a little. "Not at all, little brother. Just catching up with my dear old friend," he grinned, snaking his arm around my shoulder. I glared at him, before taking my chance to step away. Regulus glowered at his brother, before turning to me. "Coming back to the common room?"

"Yeah," I nodded, before turning to Sirius and frowning, "Goodnight Black."

"Night, baby," he smirked as he watched us depart, "We must do this again some time soon!"

A bark of laughter followed before he disappeared, heading upstairs. I began to glare after him but Regulus disrupted my thoughts. "What was all that about?" he queried, suspiciously.

"Just your brother being ridiculous. It's fine," I replied, not wishing to converse much with him. He nodded, putting an arm around my shoulders. The walk back was primarily silent. The Slytherin common room was empty, and the fire had died out. Regulus turned to me. "Sleeping in my dorm tonight?" he asked.

I just about caught myself before I made a disgusted face. After where he's been, any closeness just seemed dirty. I shook my head. "I'm staying with the girls tonight."

Immediately, his face changed. Regulus wasn't at all slow to pick up on these things; he was suddenly aware that I knew where he had been. Nodding stiffly, he pecked my forehead. "Okay. See you in the morning, love."

"Goodnight Regulus."

I made my way up to the girls' dormitories without sparing him another look.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Hi. First story. This is positively nerve-wracking. D: Well, I hope you enjoy it anyway. Btw, the reference to A Very Potter Musical was 100% necessary. :)_


	2. I'm Looking Through You

I do not like Transfiguration. I have never liked Transfiguration. I will never like Transfiguration. My abhorrence with said subject seemed to be heightened this year, as the greatest idea the teachers seemed to have for the 7th year class was to bundle the Slytherins with the Gryffindors. It wasn't a very friendly environment, to say the least, but it wasn't as rowdy as our junior counterparts tended to be. The majority of the class believed it was best to keep out of each other's way. As I sat next to Rabastan, I felt relieved that Regulus was in the year below, and not with us. My disdain for him hadn't lifted in the few days since I had happened across his most recent betrayal. Unfortunately, my relief was not great, as this class still remained to be shared with his fool of a brother.

It was a rare occasion when Sirius decided he would respect everyone's decision to keep the peace. "Can you smell that, James?" queried Sirius, in an excessively-loud tone.

A cheeky grin spread across James' features. "There is something in the air, alright."

Sirius sniffed the air around him a few times, before turning to his friend. "Why… it smells of upcoming defeat!"

James' eyes gleamed with mischief. "You know, I think you're right, mate!"

They were, of course, referring to the first Quidditch match of the year, which would be taking place next week. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor; a lovely start to the season indeed. The boys' exchange had ruffled the feathers of a few Slytherin males and so the bickering began. It did not have much time to escalate before Professor McGonagall stormed through the classroom doors.

"What is all this noise about?" she demanded, "I could hear you all the way down the corridor, for goodness sake. Take out your books immediately."

With a few grumbles from each side, class began. I relaxed back into my chair; Transfiguration was the least of my worries at the moment. I thought about my previous statement on Myrtle's bathroom floor. _As long as he kept it up, I was allowed to be unfaithful._ My eyes drifted to the surrounding males. Rabastan? He was lovely, a good friend, and yes, sure, he was attractive. Yet I was apprehensive. Rabastan wasn't my childhood sweetheart, my teenage romance, my entire world; Regulus was. He wasn't the boy my parents deemed the perfect husband for me. Who could possibly fill those shoes? I had found it hard to come to terms with the fact that although Regulus was all those things, there were plenty of things he was not.

Rabastan glanced at me, an eyebrow raised. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned, suspiciously.

I blinked, and shook my head. "Sorry, I was deep in thought," I explained, running a hand through my mess of blonde hair.

"About Regulus?" he queried, crossing his arms. His dark eyes assessed me.

I nodded. With a sigh, he removed his reading glasses and turned towards me. "Darling, I understand your position. However, if I were you, I would give him the biggest kick up the backside that he's ever received. I don't see why you're allowing this to continue, to be honest. It's unlike you. You don't usually allow people to walk all over you."

I frowned. "I know. It's just- this is Regulus, you know? He's not anyone. I can't just confront him and give him a slap and it's all fine."

"Why not?"

"He wouldn't take that! He would turn it around completely and go on about my ill-deeds until I felt so bad, I'd just give in," I explained, lowering my eyes to the ground.

"So don't give in."

My eyes immediately snapped to his form. "He might break up with me!"

"Then that's his loss, isn't it? He's old enough to make his own mistakes, darling. He knows what he's doing. He also knows that you're far too attached to make any sort of attempt at stopping him. He's taking advantage of you. Sort it out with him, or break it off. It's that simple."

I stared at him in disbelief. "I can't break up with him! We've been together for two years, we've liked each other since we were children, and my parents! Oh Merlin, my parents…" I groaned, allowing my head to fall back, my eyes resting on the high ceiling. "They've arranged for us to marry, I don't know what they would do if they found out I… oh Merlin, Rabastan. I really don't know what to do!"

"It's your choice, not your parents', and I know your mother, she would say 'Oh buggering banshees!' and start the hunt for a new husband," he chuckled.

"…Yes, she does say that a lot," I pondered, amusedly, before shaking my head, "It's not her I'm worried about. You know what my father is like, Rabastan. We can't ignore that."

"I know," he sighed, "But you are his daughter, and he will accept that. Just, make your decision, Apollonia, I hate seeing you troubled." He positioned his glasses back in place and I took that as his final word. Turning back to Professor McGonagall, I sighed. It appeared that I had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

The Great Hall buzzed with chatter, as it usually did come dinnertime. I found I wasn't particularly hungry, and so sat, subconsciously swirling my soup. Snape and Avery watched me, intrigued. Avery turned to Rabastan. "Is she in a trance of some sort?"

Rabastan's eyebrows furrowed. "No, I don't think so," he answered, turning to look at me, "Apollonia. Apollonia… APOLLONIA!"

I groaned, still transfixed on my soup. "What?"

He muttered a quick "She's alive!" to Avery before turning back to me. "Regulus said he was joining us for dinner, by the way. I thought I'd let you know so you would have time to flee."

I quickly downed the rest of my pumpkin juice and stood up. "I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you in the common room later."

The boys muttered their goodbyes and exchanged worried looks. I was thankful for their concern, but I needed time to think and the Great Hall certainly wasn't the best place for it. Slipping outside, I walked in silence. It was a cold evening, but it was refreshing. The kind that makes you want to take deep breaths. The moon had lit up the grounds in a spectacular way, so I decided to take a trip down to the Quidditch pitch. I'd always liked going there, to sit up really high in the stands and just think. Walking along the side of the pitch, I gazed up at the sky. Why weren't things simpler?

"Boo."

I hadn't jumped when I heard it, but I certainly did when I turned around. Standing only a few inches from me was the towering form of James Potter.

"Well, well, well," He grinned his famous grin, "'ello love. Did I scare you?"

"Yes, actually…" I stated, giving him a suspicious look, "Shouldn't you be inside eating? Isn't that your favourite hobby?"

"Quidditch is my favourite hobby," he said, nodding to the broom in his hand, "but eating comes in close. Which is why Sirius is inside stocking up, we're having a bit of a late practice."

I nodded, in acknowledgement. "Right."

"So why are you here? To see me, yes?" he joked, tousling his already very messy hair.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Potter."

He smiled, and leaned on his broom. "I knew it. But no really, why?"

"To see me, obviously, Prongs!" came a booming voice.

We both turned to see Sirius walking towards us, carrying a large bag I can only assume carried their food. James leaned in to me. "He fancies you something awful," he said, under his breath. I caught myself before I giggled, and gave him a light smack on the arm. As soon as Sirius had set the bag down, James ran to dig through it. The Black brother ambled over to where I stood.

"Couldn't stay away?" he questioned, tipping his head to the side. His black, shaggy hair fell into his eyes.

"Oh yes, Sirius, I just needed to see you. I've been counting down the seconds since our last encounter," I said, my words soaked in sarcasm.

He stepped in closer and placed his hand on the small of my back. "Well, we shouldn't let your visit go to waste," he muttered, slyly.

Grimacing, I stepped back. "Actually, I was just going for a walk. So if you'll excuse me-"

He sighed. "Always trying to get away, Apps. Regulus owns you more than you let on."

"No one owns me," I said, defensively, giving him a glare, "I'd just rather not associate with the likes of you."

He let out a bark of laughter. "Oh but love, the likes of you and the likes of me," he said, his voice low and husky, "Don't tell me you're not thinking about it right this minute."

I gaped at him. "As a matter of fact, I'm not! Now if you'll excuse me!" I squeaked, pushing past him. As I briskly made my way off the Quidditch pitch, I could feel his smirk on my retreating frame and I just hoped that he hadn't noticed the sudden tint to my cheeks.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry this wasn't very exciting and that it took so long. I'm so easily distracted. I've already started chapter three, however, and I can guarantee you some action! So yay._


	3. I'm a Sucker for Fakes

The Quidditch pitch was filled with a colossal assembly of spectators. The first game of the season was an important event, after all. Students, teachers and all sorts had turned up to support their chosen team. The noise was unimaginable. It would have been unbearable, too, if I hadn't been wearing my earmuffs. I was then thankful for the chilly November weather. Stood at the side of the pitch, a group of us had stopped to have a chat with the team, hoping to encourage them a bit. We soon saw they didn't need much.

"Well, we're obviously going to win," Avery noted.

Sounds of agreement resonated throughout the group. My little brother frowned; he always took his Quidditch very seriously. "We better win. They have some good plays, that Potter has been working them hard this past week," warned Canopus.

"We're going to win," Regulus muttered, "We just need to step up."

Glancing over at the Gryffindor team, I saw James giving one of his famous pep talks. Sirius, who didn't even play on the team, was of course huddled with them. Madam Hooch's voice boomed as she called the teams to the field. Regulus looked to me. I gave him a reassuring smile. "Good luck."

He left a peck on my lips, and turned to catch up with his team-mates. Snape and I fumbled our way up through the stands, positioning ourselves around the middle where a large number of Slytherin supporters stood. Severus let out a sigh. He wasn't one for loud noises or big crowds. In fact, he probably wouldn't have come at all if Rabastan and Regulus hadn't demanded his presence. I would have felt sorry for him, had the discomfort on his face not been so exceedingly comical. I found myself giggling at his distress. His eyes narrowed at me.

"Why, thank you… for your unwavering sympathy," he spoke, his nasally tone less than impressed.

I was about to respond when cheering burst out around us. My face must have worn a look of pain, because Severus seemed amused. Upon inspection, it seemed Regulus had scored. We were off to a good start, but one thing that even I knew about Quidditch is that it's extremely unpredictable. Things can change very quickly. My fingers were crossed, nevertheless.

_2 hours later…_

My eyes were beginning to hurt from watching the players dart back and forth.

Each team had since scored twice, leaving us still in the lead. Needless to say, Severus was in a state of utter despair at this point. I wasn't much better, to be frank. There hadn't been a lot of excitement, except for our players' rough tactics. One of the Gryffindor chasers had undergone an unfortunate series of incidents which led to him being taken off due to injury. Our beater, Wilkes, even with his blagging and blatching, had miraculously evaded detection. His antics had caused quite the uproar in the Gryffindor stands, and almost an hour later, the commentator (who was, of course, a lion himself) was still bringing it up at every given chance.

"AND POTTER HAS THE QUAFFLE! Oh, I'm surprised Wilkes didn't take that opportunity to paralyse another one of our players."

I exchanged a glance with Severus. Gryffindors are very melodramatic. Potter was nearing the rings at an alarming rate and our chasers were nowhere near him-

"AND POTTER'S SHOT HAS BEEN BLOCKED BY HIGGS. UNFAIR! HIGGS DOESN'T EVEN HAVE TO RUDDY MOVE AND HE STILL TAKES UP ALL THREE RINGS- Ow! Sorry, Professor. Sorry, Higgs."

Glancing up at rings, I caught sight of my brother. There was a very bizarre look of concentration on his face that I only ever saw on the Quidditch pitch, or when he was trying to open a packet of Bertie Botts without spilling them everywhere. I was hoping to start seeing it more often, as he would be sitting his O.W.L.'s next year, but I wasn't going to bet on it.

"The seekers are looking very attentive. It looks like they've both smelled some fabulous home baking and are wondering where it's- Oh wait no, they've seen the snitch!"

Everyone's eyes (including some of the players') immediately shifted to both the seekers, who were suddenly tearing through the air. The snitch appeared as just a golden fleck speeding in front of them. The entire crowd stood in sudden alarm and watched them criss-cross around the pitch.

"THEY ARE NECK AND NECK! CAREFUL ROLLINS, THIS WOULD BE THE PERFECT TIME TO HIM TO STRIKE- OH! …Or not. The Slytherin seeker has hit the stands _hard_. Oh wow. Even I feel sorry for him. OH MERLIN ROLLINS HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The cries of victory from the Gryffindor team and their supporters were matched with our cries of frustration. We had actually lost. The winning team began their lap around the pitch, soaking in their praise. The expressions our team wore could only be described as livid. I clearly remember Wilkes firing the last bludger at our own seeker who was still lying in a heap by the stands, and I'm certain that wasn't the only punishment he'd be receiving.

As the Slytherin supporters grumbled and began clearing out of the stands, Severus and I decided to head down to the pitch. We arrived just to hear Avery screaming about a rematch, and to see the Gryffindor team land, looking very smug.

Wilkes glared at Potter. "Don't say a word."

"So, it appears to me that you lost."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY A WORD!"

James hopped on his broom and circled the team. "I didn't say 'a word'! I said 'you lost'. It's different!" he exclaimed, happily.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU POTTER!"

I looked around for Regulus. He was standing alone several feet away, one hand holding his Nimbus in a death grip and the other clenched in a fist. I had just begun to move towards him when I felt something hit my head. "Ow!" I whined, turning to see James holding his broom above my head.

"Are you going to congratulate me or not?" he asked, tapping me with it again.

"Stop that, you twit!" I complained, rubbing my head, "Why on earth would I do that?"

His eyes lit up. "Oh, right. You don't like the team 'cause _loverboy_ isn't on it, is that right?"

It took me a second to realise his meaning before I groaned. "Get it through your thick skull, James Potter, I want nothing to do with my boyfriend's absolute dolt of a brother, and don't you think otherwise."

He grinned, and leaned in to me. "You know you just associated 'loverboy' with Sirius without me making any connection to him whatsoever," he muttered.

My mouth hung open for a moment at his trickery. "Sod off!" I said, hitting him in the shoulder, "I just knew what you meant!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, love, whatever," he said, tousling his hair and giving me a wink.

"APOLLONIA!"

It appeared that Regulus had spied us and was watching, pointedly. I gave James one last glare before heading over to him.

"Sorry, love."

From underneath his mess of black hair, I could see him gazing at me in suspicion. "What were you doing with him?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "He was just boasting."

Regulus' eyes darkened and he let out a low grunt of frustration. "Bastard!" he hissed, "Howes was obviously fouled!"

I didn't agree, but I humoured him, as he was obviously still reeling from the result. "I know, darling, it was obvious."

"But there it goes! Gryffindors getting away with whatever they want, because _they would never do wrong. _What a load of bollocks."

"I know… We could still win the cup," I pointed out.

His expression looked pained. "That's not the point! We lost to Gryffindor! Look at them!" he said, exasperated, as he pointed at the celebrating team.

"It's fine, really, we'll get them back."

"No, Apollonia, it's not bloody well fine!" he snapped, venomously, "It's not FINE at all."

"I know, I'm just saying-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE JUST SAYING. THIS IS NOT FINE!" he shouted, causing a few people to turn their heads.

Lowering my gaze, I nodded. I figured I'd go speak to Rabastan, while I let him cool off. I was just turning when he took a tight hold of my wrist. "Where the hell are you going?" he asked, incredulously.

"I was just-

"Oh, do you know what? I don't even care," he laughed, coldly, "You're fucking useless. Go back to Potter but if I find out there's something going on there, I swear to Merlin-"

"There is NOTHING going on between James and I!"

His eyebrows suddenly furrowed, his handsome features hardened. "_James?_ What the fuck do you mean _James_? For fuck's sake, Apollonia, how well acquainted are you?"

"I- we're not!" I retaliated, pulling my wrist from his grasp, "I just said his name, it doesn't mean we're bosom buddies!"

Shaking his head, he eyed me in disgust. "Well you can go back to your little _James_ and have a nice bloody romp for all I care! Just get the fuck out my sight, you stupid whore!" he spat. The coldness in his grey eyes made shivers run down my spine. I was speechless; all I could do was stare at him.

"Fuck you," I squeaked, before turning and leaving the pitch as briskly as I could.

* * *

I spent the majority of my evening in the library. It seemed to be the perfect place to go when one felt the need to escape reality. Being the only person in there, I felt quite at ease. Unnecessarily being around people wasn't my cup of tea; people were so much hassle. They were too loud, too inconsiderate, and as I had observed earlier, they are prone to be quite moody little things. Yes, I preferred my time alone. During that time I spent in the library, I had come to the conclusion the aforementioned scene was the last straw in mine and Regulus' relationship. Whether I loved him or not (and after my talk with Rabastan about being 'attached', I was questioning even that), the way he treated me was not only immensely frustrating, but truly degrading. Tonight, or perhaps tomorrow morning, I would have to speak with him. To be honest, I was dreading it. Only imagining how furious he could be made me shudder. However, I didn't think he'd be furious. He would be try to charm me. All I had to do was resist. I was a strong girl, or at least, I had been before.

I flipped the page of the book I was reading, and tried not to think about it. I was thinking about getting up for a new one when a loud noise caught my attention. It was impossible to see the door from the table I was sat at, but I needn't have wondered for very long because around the corner stumbled a very drunk Sirius Black… and a very, very drunk Hufflepuff 6th year. They were tangled together in a very messy embrace. I immediately identified her as Emily Bobbins; tall, brunette and muggle-born. The Black boy grinned when he caught sight of me.

"Apooolllooooniaaaa!" he greeted me, in a singsong voice, plopping down on the seat next to me, taking Emily in his lap.

Nodding stiffly, I slightly moved my chair back. I was really getting sick of this boy constantly showing up. "Black."

"Apolloooooonia, my darling. I have just been celebrating our win over you slimy Slytherins!" he chuckled, pointing his finger in my face.

"Charming."

"I'm only messin', you're lovely," he muttered, turning to Emily, "Isn't she lovely?"

Emily, who was truly out of it, looked puzzled. "But I al- always thought she was a bit of a bitch?" she asked, her voice gone very high-pitched.

Sirius feigned a shocked expression. "BLASPHEMY!" he giggled, pulling her down to meet his lips. There is nothing more awkward than being alone in a room, with two people tangling tongues right beside you. I began to quietly get up, when Sirius broke away from the befuddled young girl. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" he asked, truly distraught.

"Er, the common room…" I replied, putting away the book I had been reading.

"No! Stay! With us! What do you say? Join in?" he said, with a sly grin. He had tipped his head to the side in the same way he had on the Quidditch field, causing his hair to fall into his eyes. I wondered if he did that every time he was being suggestive.

Grimacing, I shook my head. "Sorry Black, but I think I'd rather be manhandled by the Giant Squid. Repeatedly. For the rest of my life," I said, acerbically, "Thanks for the offer though."

With that said, I turned on my heel and made for the exit as quickly as I could. I couldn't explain it, but I felt exceedingly annoyed. Whether it was because they had disrupted my quiet time, I had been called a bitch by a Hufflepuff, or because I was a tad jealous of how he held onto her. Assuring myself that this had nothing to do with him, and everything to do with how Regulus never held me like that, I walked back to the dungeons in silence. I had to be extra careful, as it was well after curfew. Arriving safely back to an empty common room, I sighed. What a day. I was just turning to head upstairs to my dorm when I heard my name.

"Apollonia…"

Immediately turning, I saw Regulus sitting on the boys' staircase. He stood, and took a few strides until he was directly in front of me. He looked uneasy. "Where were you?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern," I retorted.

He laced his fingers with mine and let out a sigh. "I'm so sorry," he said, quietly. Tearing my gaze away from his gorgeous eyes, I shook my head.

"I'm an idiot," he declared.

I remained silent.

"Please say something."

Bringing my eyes back to meet his, my expression was still one of animosity. "Yes. You are an idiot."

"I know," he said, lifting up one arm to stroke my hair, "I just- I was angry because of the match. I know I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I know. I'm just an idiot. I didn't mean any of it, I spout shit when I'm angry… well, you're the last person I need to inform of that," he noted, quietly.

"Indeed," I agreed, taking a step back. "Look, Regulus, we can't go on like this. We're not what we used to be."

"I know we're not, but that doesn't mean we weren't made for each other. How long have we known each other, Apollonia?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Since we were born," I mumbled.

"Exactly," he said, "It has always been you and I. Always. That has to mean something, doesn't it?"

"Well of course it does, but we have to face the facts here, we don't get along like we used to! We're not those love-struck kids any more!" I exclaimed, frustrated, "We both grew up and we changed, and I can't keep walking on eggshells around you! One minute we're perfect and the next we're attacking each other."

He stepped closer, a soft look in his eyes, "And it's all been my fault, and I'm sorry. I am determined to change that. For us."

I looked at him, dubiously. "Why should we have to change? We should just work. It's not right."

He wrapped his arms around me and stared me dead in the eyes. "I love you more than anything in this world and I will do anything so that we can join the cause and get married this summer because I know you want a summer wedding. So we can settle down and have two kids called Cassiopeia and Arcturus, because that's what you've always told me you wanted, and I will treat you like the princess you are," he promised. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. "I'll do anything to make that come true because you deserve it, and I just hope you're willing to forgive me."

Truthfully, I was left a bit speechless from his words. I didn't think he'd ever bothered paying attention when I spieled on about our future together. "… You remembered Cassiopeia and Arcturus?" I asked, forgetting my anger for a moment, as a foolish grin started to appear.

He rolled his eyes for a moment, and a small smile spread across his elegant features. "Yes," he affirmed, pulling my head into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and we remained like that for several minutes, basking in the silence.

"I love you, Apollonia Selwyn," he voiced, quietly.

"I love you too, Regulus Black," I muttered into his robes, "I just want us to work."

"And we will. I promise you," he whispered, placing a light kiss on my head. He pulled back a little to look at me. "Tired?"

"Yeah," I said, sleepily. The day had worn me out completely.

Much to my surprise, I found myself being scooped up into his arms. I eyed him questioningly, and he shrugged. "It's my gentlemanly charm. It decides to show itself occasionally."

I smiled and leaned my head, to kiss him. When I pulled away, he raised his eyebrows suggestively. "See? Women find it irresistible."

"Well I'm glad it doesn't show itself that often then."

* * *

_**A/N**__: Oh sweet Merlin, this was long! I hope you liked it though. Thanks for all the reviews so far :)_


	4. Mistakes We Knew We Were Making

I've always found that the September-December part of the school year goes the quickest, although I'm not sure why this is. Perhaps by the time the excitement of the new school year ends, Halloween has arrived, and then Christmas seems to just sneak up on you. Before I knew it, I was reading the "_Encyclopaedia of Toadstools" _on the train home, listening to everyone's winter plans. Just so you know, I'm not a big toadstool enthusiast or anything; I found the book discarded in the common room during 5th year and for some reason decided to hold onto it. It was more interesting than it sounded, alright?

"This toadstool is listed as "deadly" and yet it says one would have to eat _fifteen_ of them for a fatal dose," I said as I read over the page, "Well, if you are stupid enough, and _weird_ enough, to eat fifteen of those unfortunate-looking things, then frankly, you deserve to die."

The boys exchanged bizarre glances, and brushed off my comment. They were well used to my eccentricities at this stage. As I was really just speaking to myself, I hadn't even noticed their lack of a reply.

"I'm looking forward to going home so much more this year since I know Sirius won't be there to pester me," Regulus stated, lazing beside me.

Rabastan shook his head. "I find it so _odd_ that he's living with the Potter boy. I'd say they're at it," he quipped, evoking a few chuckles throughout the compartment, "No, I'm serious!"

Canopus threw the Quidditch magazine he had been reading onto the floor and let out a howl of laughter. "You've put me thinking about it now! I'm going to vomit!"

Regulus grinned at my fair-haired brother. "I honestly don't care _what_ he's up to as long as he's nowhere near me," he admitted, turning towards me, "By the way, when are you coming to visit?"

"Death by toadstool. How preposterous!" I scoffed.

He stared at me blankly, before turning back to Canopus. "_Since Apollonia is in a toadstool-induced daze_, can you tell me when your family are coming to stay?"

Hearing my name brought me back to reality. "Oh right, yes. Boxing Day," I told him.

"Oh good, good," he said, taking the book from my hands, "Please do not bring this."

Furrowing my eyebrows, I grabbed the book from him. "Don't be silly!" I scolded, earning a relieved look, "… I'll be bringing the Encyclopaedia of Moulds."

* * *

Being at home again ranged from being quite lovely to quite sad. Quite lovely because it was comforting to snuggle up in my own room, without being forced to listen to Marina Vaisey snoring in the bed next to mine. Quite sad because one finds themselves missing Hogwarts more than one might think. I soon got readjusted to my large, lifeless house. I had been reading in my room when Tipsy the house-elf had knocked on my door.

"Mi- Miss Apollonia, your father has arrived home f-from his trip. H-He ordered Tipsy to tell you he awaits you in the d-drawing room," she said, quietly. I nodded, idly and she shot off as soon as. Tipsy was a very strange little thing.

This was the first time I'd see my father since I got back from Hogwarts. He was often away for days, handling 'matters of business'. Upon entering the room, I was not surprised to find more than my father there. The people with whom my father associated were often wandering the house and grounds. They ranged from quite old to quite young. For instance, in this room there stood the elderly Orion Back, who always looked exhausted; Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan's slightly elder brother; Bellatrix Lestrange, the beautiful cousin of Regulus and wife of Rodolphus; Antonin Dolohov, an old friend of my father; and the young Lucius Malfoy, who was quite good-looking, I must admit. I had been in my first year at Hogwarts when Lucius was in his seventh, and I did enjoy ogling him from across the common room.

As I entered the room, all heads turned to my direction. My father gazed at me through his dark eyes. He looked pleased. "Ah, Apollonia, we were just talking about you. It's lovely to have you home, darling," he said, beckoning me over to where they stood.

"Hello, father," I greeted him with a smile, before turning to the others, "It's nice to see you all."

"And you too, Apollonia darling. Why, Hydrus, it seems that every time I lay eyes on your daughter, she becomes more beautiful," Dolohov mused.

"I must agree," said Lucius, causing a bit of colour to appear on my cheeks, before turning to Orion. "I'm a bit jealous of your son."

Orion laughed shortly, and nodded. "Yes, Regulus has done well for himself. I'm very pleased to soon be welcoming this lady into the Black family."

"I look forward to being a part of it," I smiled, warmly. I was used to all this praise from my father's friends. They'll always love you if all you do is smile and agree. I know, it's very sexist and old-fashioned but one has to remember that these pure-blood men are very set in their ways. So I'd rather have their praise than have had them looking down on me every chance they got.

"Apollonia, we were just discussing how you're of age now," Dolohov informed me.

"Yes, and how mature and responsible you've become," Lucius added.

I nodded, unsure of where they were heading with this. Bellatrix made eye contact with my father, and he nodded. "Bellatrix, why don't you take Apollonia for a walk around the grounds?" he suggested, almost as if this had been planned.

"Certainly. Come, Apollonia," she said, placing her hand on my back and walking me out the door.

Upon exiting the front door, we began walking down the steps, towards the large fountain that was the centrepiece of the grounds. The December air was chilly and unforgiving. We seemed to be heading for no particular location, just strolling. I hugged my robes close to my body to retain some heat. Bellatrix seemed not to notice the cold at all, as she strolled, her black dress flailing behind her in the breeze.

"Well, I'm sure you know what that was all about," she stated, looking ahead of her.

With a frown, I glanced up at her elegantly sculpted face. I did have an inkling, but I wasn't certain. "I'm not entirely sure."

"Oh, I know you're not stupid, Apollonia," she reminded, shaking her head, "Hazard a guess."

Judging by the people who were there and the things they had said, I went with my instinct. "Is it to do with… ?" My silence seemed to allude to something, which she immediately picked up on.

Bellatrix grinned. "Of course it is."

I hesitated, as we arrived at the fountain. We stood there admiring its beauty for several minutes before I spoke. "Do you… does he think I'm ready?"

"He's been asking Hydrus about you."

My head snapped towards her. At this point, I suspected my eyes were the size of saucers but I wasn't concerned with that fact. "What's he been saying?"

She turned towards me; her dark eyes alive with a manic sort of excitement. "He says it's time."

"Bloody hell!" I exclaimed, shock taking hold of me, "I- Wha- When? Now?"

A cold laugh escaped her lips, and she beamed. "No, but soon."

"Oh my- I- wow," was all I managed to respond. My face must have been blank, because she suddenly wore a look of disappointment.

"Aren't you excited, darling?" she questioned, a bit of confusion in her eyes.

"I- I'm not quite sure."

The confusion vanished and she laughed, shortly. "You're just shocked. It'll come. You'll be counting down the days; I know I was," she reminisced. A silence seemed to ensnare us, and we both turned again to stare at the water as it shot from the stone sculptures.

From the corner of my eye, I saw her pulling up the sleeve on her left arm to reveal the mark. She ran her finger along it, admiringly. "Soon you'll have one of these," she noted, "And if ever you begin to doubt yourself, or what you're doing, I want you to look at it. Stare at it and how beautiful it is; remember how much it symbolises… because your life belongs to the Dark Lord now."

It had taken a few days for Bella's news to sink in. After it did, I was gripped with either intense excitement or intense terror. I could not differentiate between the two, although I knew I was definitely frightened. I hadn't seen the Dark Lord since I was a little girl. I remember the experience as clear as yesterday. I had been playing outside. Spinning around in circles, skipping, walking along the edge of the fountain; that sort of thing. I had been sitting on the steps leading down from the front door, however, when I heard the door close behind me. Upon turning around, I was met with a towering form; a very tall young man with black hair and strange, unusually bloodshot eyes. Immediately, I stood up and faced him. I don't know why I felt compelled to, at such an age. I suppose that was the extent of his power. Everyone could feel it. His eyes narrowed, as he looked me over. I just stared at his pale, waxy skin, in awe. The man knelt down to meet my eye level. "Apollonia, is it?" he questioned.

I was very shy as a child; charm and charisma hadn't always been qualities of mine. I simply nodded, my blonde hair bouncing around my shoulders.

"I am Lord Voldemort, although… I trust you know that already," he said, his eyes boring into mine as if searching for something. I nodded again, and he maintained his cold stare on me. Obviously, I wasn't aware of it then but I'm pretty sure to this day that he was wading through my thoughts. For what reason? I'm not quite sure. But I just feel it.

When he finally broke eye contact, he shifted his gaze to my left arm. He held it out, using his other hand to lazily trace a design on it with his finger. "One day, you're going to work for me," he stated, simply, before looking up at me once more. "Would you like that?"

I stared at him for a moment before replying. "Yes, sir," I managed to squeak. This answer seemed to please him and he dropped my arm. Standing up straight again, he looked down at me.

"You're a bright girl, Apollonia. Don't stray," he advised, before walking past me and down the steps. There were some undertones to his voice that I couldn't quite grasp at that age, but I was all too aware of them now. He wasn't advising me, he was giving an order, a demand. **Do not stray. **I have never forgotten those words.

* * *

Boxing Day came and my parents, Canopus and I were seated around the dinner table at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. The discussion varied throughout the meal, but it kept one common factor the entire time; it was ridiculously boring. Yet, the adults (and Canopus, forever seeking Daddy's approval) seemed utterly absorbed in it. This was usually the case. I glanced to my right where Regulus sat, also seeming quite inattentive. For no particular reason, I carefully reached out my arm and pinched his leg. The sharp pain had caused him to suddenly sit up very straight.

Orion raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Regulus?" He received a blank expression as a response. "You looked like you wanted to say something."

"Oh, no, sorry. I was just… adjusting my… posture," he answered, sounding very unsure. I had to stop myself from laughing out loud.

"Right… well, as I was saying…" Orion continued, brushing off his son's odd behaviour. Regulus turned to glare, earning from me a bright and innocent smile.

After dinner, as the conversation moved to the drawing room, Regulus and I sneaked off to his room for the sake of our sanity. He walked over to the bookcase and began examining the titles as I draped myself across his bed. As I stared up at the large Black family crest on the wall, I sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to be one of _them_."

"Sorry?" he asked, turning to look at me, but laughed, upon noticing where my gaze was, "Ah. Apollonia Black. I think it sounds nice."

I agreed with him. "You're lucky it sounds nice or I wouldn't want to marry you, you silly little thing," I said, suppressing a yawn.

"Tired? Perhaps if you didn't spend so much time giving abuse to innocent, charming young men then you wouldn't be," Regulus quipped.

"Oh, but Mr Black, taunting you is so much fun," I smirked.

"Yes, well, you just wait," he said, strolling lazily over to the bed and lying down on his side next to me, "When we're married, whenever you're rude to me I'll lock you in the cupboard with Kreacher."

"Kreacher loves me."

"Too much," he joked, "I think you'd make a great couple." This comment resulted in a large smack, which the pain of still could not cover up the boy's giggles.

"You are such a baby," I told him, with a smile, falling back onto the pillow.

"I'm aware," he grinned, before leaning over me and placing a hard kiss on my lips. All Regulus' kisses were like this; hard, fast, and rough. Although I have to say, it's the way I liked it.

* * *

It was around 3am when I awoke in desperate need of a wee. Regulus was lying, beyond unconscious, beside me; the sheets at his waist, leaving his unclothed chest exposed. I covered him before getting up as gently as I could, throwing on some clothes. As I exited his room, I immediately felt uneasy. I'm a bit of a baby, you see, but only sometimes. I could be in a duel, conversing with a ghost, traipsing through the forbidden forest with the boys and I wouldn't feel scared at all, but put me in a dark, ancient house on my own and I get very jumpy. Luckily I made it to the bathroom without encountering any axe-wielding psychopaths. I was on my way back, just about to turn towards Regulus' room when I stopped and spied the only other room on this floor; the nameplate reading _Sirius_. Curiosity seemed to get the better of me and I bit my lip, peeking down the stairs behind me before tiptoeing over to Sirius' door. I gently gripped the doorknob, hesitating for a moment, before opening it and stepping inside.

The room had changed dramatically since I had last been inside it, as a child. It was a lot like Regulus'. Slightly bigger, but with the same fantastically carved wooden headboard, old paintings, antique furniture; this room, however, was awash with Gryffindor colours and posters of Muggle girls in bikinis. I wondered how he had gotten away with it, living in this house. Venturing into the middle of the room, I gazed out the tall window and admired the long, velvet curtains that hung on either side of it. The Black's had style, one has to admit.

The chest of drawers caught my eye, one of the only wizarding photos in the room sat upon it. As soon as I realised what it was, my face scrunched up in displeasure. Waving out from the dusty frame was a very young Apollonia Selwyn, perhaps only six or seven, arms securely locked around the equally miniature Sirius Black. There was a shocking contrast between my blonde locks and Sirius' mess of black hair. The young boy, who was looking very smug, had one arm around me and the other pointing to the side of the picture, where Regulus sat in tears. A smile was soon brought to my face as I deduced that we had been the cause of his distress. Sirius and I were prone to trickery in our youth. I had grown out of it whereas he, obviously, had not.

It was right about that moment when I heard a faint pop. Immediately, I whirled around and was about to squeal until I realised the situation. Sirius Black stood before me, looking about as confused as I was. He looked around, almost as if to make sure he was in the right place. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice hushed.

I stared at him, my heart beating very quickly from the shock. "My family are here! What are _you_ doing here?" I countered.

He still looked a bit alarmed, but shook it off. "I came back to get my broom," he said, simply, with a shrug.

I looked at him like he'd gone mad. "At 3 o'clock in the morning?"

"I've been _disowned_. Coming to the door and saying "Oh hello mother, just popping in to pick up a few things!" wouldn't go down very well!" he hissed.

He did have a point. I think the only reason I was questioning him was because he scared the life out of me. "Err- fine, whatever. I'm going to sleep now," I said, making a move to get out, although I knew it wouldn't be that easy.

"Oh no no," he said, moving in front of the door, "What were you doing in my room?"

I huffed. Sirius never gave up without a fight. "It's none of your business, actually, so if you will please let me leave."

"You were being nosey, weren't you?"

"No!"

He gave me a pointed look and crossed his arms, as if he were an adult speaking to a naughty child. "Alright, yes," I sighed, dejectedly, "Now let me go."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's not everyday I have Apollonia Selwyn in my bedroom," he said, "Well, actually, it is, but I'm usually dreaming when that happens." A slight smirk grew on his face, as he leaned casually against the door. I groaned. I should have been expecting a comment like that, considering who I was dealing with.

"You are such a creep," I stated, "And I didn't need to know that, thanks."

He laughed, and shushed me. "You love it. It's obvious you want me. Even James said."

"James is an idiot."

"I thought I was the idiot?"

"You're both idiots!" I informed him, with a scoff.

Unfazed by this revelation, he walked over to where I stood, and glanced behind me. "Admiring yourself, I see?" he said, picking up the photograph, "We were good back then."

"We had Regulus reduced to tears and driven demented," I pointed out.

"Exactly."

I laughed, lightly, gazing down at our happy figures. _If only we knew what the future would hold… _I thought. "I've never seen myself so… smiley."

"Very unlike you, I know," he chuckled, earning himself a mock glare from me, "See, even then, I was a proper little ladies man. Look at my hand on your bum!"

"It's on my _hip_, you dolt."

"It's on your bum, that's why I look so pleased."

At this comment, I had to stop myself from laughing out loud in fear of waking up the entire house. Shaking off my amusement, I smacked him in the chest. In one swift movement, he had put down the picture and grabbed my arms very tightly. "Oh no, very naughty. You do not hit your childhood sweetheart in his own room. It's the law."

"Oh? Well it's good that you weren't my childhood sweetheart then," I smiled, bitterly.

Shaking his head, he pulled me closer to him by my arms. "I think that picture says otherwise, Miss Selwyn! Why don't you just admit that you're attracted to me?" he asked, with a pout.

"Because I'm not."

He scoffed. "I can tell, you know. The way you give me your time, the way you never really got used to treating me like a blood traitor… how you got jealous when you saw me with that Hufflepuff slut."

My jaw fell open. "I was _not_ jealous!" I countered.

"Oh, you were," he said, leaning his head down, his lips almost touching mine, "The way you look at me, the way you never pull away until the last second when I get too close. You love it."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Black," I whispered, glancing down at his dangerously close lips, "I am not attracted to you."

"Yeah?" he murmured, before closing the gap between us. Before I knew it, I was kissing him back eagerly. His arms wrapped around me, his tongue claiming my mouth. I brought one hand up to the back of his head, to tangle in his hair, and allowed the other to run down his back. His body pressed up tightly against mine, as the kiss deepened and I found myself getting lost in seventeen years worth of built-up passion with which I didn't know what to do. A small sound of pleasure escaped my lips as he pulled away to leave a trail of kisses down my neck. I suddenly realised that everything I hated about him also made me want to jump him; his charm, his hair, his sexy build, his scent. His scent. It took only a moment for it to hit me; he smelled just like Regulus. As soon as this thought crossed my mind, I had pushed him away from me as hard as I could. I stared at him.

"I can't do this," I said, breathing heavily.

My sudden withdrawal seemed to have taken him aback. "Why not?" he asked, looking a little bewildered.

"I'm _marrying_ your brother. This is not- Oh fuck," I whined, lifting my hand up to cover my face, "… That never happened."

Sirius shook his head. "Oh no, I think you'll find that it did… and you loved it," he asserted.

"Just, shut up. How many times have I told you that I want nothing to do with you? Just, no. Okay? I love Regulus, I hate you, no one can know about this," I rambled, feeling a mixture of frustration, embarrassment, and terror of being found out.

"Relax. I'm not going to tell anyone," he assured.

I gazed at him, confusedly. I had thought that was his master plan. "You aren't?"

"Nope!" he said, strolling to the other side of the room to pick up his broom, "Just don't forget it, yeah?" With a wink, he was gone and I was left alone in his room to think about what the hell I had just done.

* * *

_**A/N**__: This one was even longer. I'm sorry, I get carried away. Well, let me know what you think/what you think is going to happen. Thanks for reading. :)_


End file.
